<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SoonHoon ~ Hair by WhenLifeGetsYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759352">SoonHoon ~ Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown'>WhenLifeGetsYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i found this au idea on tumblr and its adorable, its a bit messy but have fun, pretend a person never goes bald, so i won't be editing it much, this might be a full story one day, your hair colour changes based on your emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your hair colour depends on how you feel, Soonyoung is normally seen with blonde hair reflecting his happy moods and Jihoon always seems to have grey hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SoonHoon ~ Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many colours in existence which all correspond to different emotions. Many are common and are seen daily, others are rare and only appear once in a blue moon.</p>
<p>Some are obvious and are regularly seen throughout a normal day, pink for love, dark red for anger, blue for sadness, yellow for happiness. However, one colour is rarely seen among the heads of hair.</p>
<p>Grey.</p>
<p>Although grey may be a common hair colour in the real world once you reach a certain age, in this universe grey is rare and barely seen among people as it symbolizes the person feels nothing. In this universe people don't go grey with age, their hair continues to change colour based on emotion and falls out after death.</p>
<p>So when a new boy started the school with dark grey hair, everyone was intrigued. Especially the boy with constant bright blonde hair to match his happy moods.</p>
<p>Soonyoung was a cheerful boy, his hair never changed from its bright blonde state even when he was faced with a difficult situation, he would always keep that smile on his face.</p>
<p>Jihoon was the complete opposite, he lived his life alone and in silence, his hair always as grey and dull as the previous day and everyone that saw him craved to know why even if they didn't know the small boy.</p>
<p>The first time Soonyoung saw Jihoon was in his first class of the day, he was sat in the middle of the room, his friends sat around him as they discussed the amazing weekend that they'd shared when the room fell eerily silent suddenly.</p>
<p>Soonyoung looked over to the door where everyone's attention had been drawn and spotted a short boy stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room briefly before settling on the teacher at the front of the room.</p>
<p>The boy was cute, he was wearing a white top tucked into some denim jeans at the front, a denim jacket over the top that was far too big for his small frame so it hung on his body quite a bit. Although Soonyoung was in awe at the appearance, everyone's eyes fell on the boy's hair.</p>
<p>Although Soonyoung was in awe at the appearance, everyone's eyes fell on the boy's hair</p>
<p>The grey-haired boy moved his way to the front silently where the teacher stood, handing her a piece of paper which she scanned over quickly before nodding and turning to the room of still shocked students.</p>
<p>"Everyone, this is Lee Jihoon, he will be starting with us from today so please make him feel welcome." She addressed the class before turning to Jihoon who stood beside her. "You can take a seat at the back, there's a spare chair there."</p>
<p>Jihoon only nodded before making his way to the back of the room, taking a seat in the slightly creaky chair before leaning back as his eyes looked towards the front again.</p>
<p>When no one turned away from him his eyes settled into a sharp glare that had everyone's hair turning slightly darker as fear ran through their bodies, they all quickly turned away except for Soonyoung whose hair remained yellow with now a tinge of pink to it as he stared at the grey-haired boy.</p>
<p>Their eyes connected for a split second before Jihoon had looked down at his desk as the teacher began the lesson, Soonyoung was pulled out of his trance as the teacher spoke but constantly found himself looking back at the grey-haired boy in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>By the time class had ended, news had already spread around the school of the grey-haired student, so as Soonyoung sat in the cafeteria at lunch he wasn't surprised when he heard several people whispering to each other as Jihoon entered the room.</p>
<p>"How is his hair grey? No-ones hair is grey!" Soonyoung's friend Seungcheol whispered to their group as they all sat around their normal large table. His hair slightly brown from confusion but turning pink as Jeonghan latched onto his arm as always and cuddled up against him.</p>
<p>"Not even my grandma has grey hair and she never seems to have any emotions," Seungkwan stated, watching Jihoon along with everyone else in the room as the boy went to an empty table at the back of the room.</p>
<p>Soonyoung found himself staring once again as the boy walked past their table, their eyes connecting once more as Jihoon looked up slightly as he walked, earphones shoved firmly into his ears.</p>
<p>"Seems like Soonyoungie can't take his eyes off the new boy." Soonyoung snapped out of his trance once more as his friend spoke, he looked over at Chan and glared slightly.</p>
<p>"I don't think anyone can," Soonyoung replied, turning back to face his friends as he pushed the flavoured rice in his tray around as well as the meat next to it which was definitely not chicken no matter how many times the lunch lady said it was.</p>
<p>"Yeah but we stare because of his hair, I don't think you've looked at his hair at all since we first saw him this morning," Mingyu added, one of his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I only looked at his hair," Soonyoung argued, to which Wonwoo scoffed at before opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>"So why did your hair go slightly pink at the roots this morning?" The group made a collection of noises at Wonwoo's words and started pestering Soonyoung with questions.</p>
<p>"I've known you my entire life and I've never seen you any other colour than blonde then suddenly you meet this boy and your hair goes pink?! No fair!" Seungkwan whined and punched Soonyoung on his shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>Soonyoung just smiled, glancing back over to where the grey-haired boy was sat eating his lunch ignoring his friends as they began to tease him on his 'crush'.</p>
<p>A week had passed since Jihoon had started at the school and a week of Soonyoung watching him every chance he got. His mind was filled with thoughts of the grey-haired boy, so one week and one day after Jihoon had started the school, Soonyoung finally decided to step up and talk to him.</p>
<p>Jihoon knew who Soonyoung was before the boy even approached him that Tuesday morning, he'd spotted the bright yellow hair as soon as he'd entered the classroom Monday morning the previous week. Jihoon had soon learnt Soonyoung's name when the teacher called on him in class, over the last few days he'd heard many people talking about Soonyoung and his constant 'happy' mood.</p>
<p>He had also heard several people discuss him and his hair, not like Jihoon cared, he was used to people being shocked and confused at his permanent grey hair. He was used to the questions and the stares, he was used to people trying to get his hair to change colour, whether that be by trying to scare him or embarrass him (which never worked), however, he was not used to this.</p>
<p>Soonyoung was stood in front of him, the wide grin on his face reflecting his mood along with his bright blonde hair, what shocked Jihoon the most was that the boy just spoke to him. For as long as he could remember, Jihoon had been by himself, no one talked to him unless they wanted to know why his hair was grey, well everyone except for his brother Seokmin.</p>
<p>So when Soonyoung came up to him on Tuesday morning, smiled at him before greeting the shorter boy in a friendly way, Jihoon was more than confused.</p>
<p>"Hello! I'm Soonyoung!" He spoke confidently, holding his hand out for Jihoon to shake as the boy just stared at him with a blank expression. Soonyoung got a bit embarrassed when the boy didn't shake his hand or respond to him, the tips of his blonde hair going slightly red.</p>
<p>Jihoon noticed the hair change slightly and held his hand out after a moment, Soonyoung felt his face light up as the boy stretched out his hand and shook it quickly. Jihoon jolted at the sudden shaking and pulled his hand away a second later.</p>
<p>"Jihoon." His response was short, he wasn't used to speaking to people, if he's honest he isn't used to speaking at all. His life was mostly spent in silence and he had a feeling that would change soon.</p>
<p>"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Soonyoung asked as his hair faded back into blonde, smiling at the boy in front of him. Jihoon glanced behind the boy and spotted the boys group of friends watching them and shook his head.</p>
<p>Too many people.</p>
<p>Jihoon tried to ignore the frown that appeared on the boys face but it disappeared seconds later, Soonyoung shrugged it off, saying that it was fine but the tinge of blue at the roots of the boy's hair left a weird feeling in Jihoon's chest, yet his hair remained grey and his face remained blank.</p>
<p>The shorter boy deemed their conversation over as Soonyoung went quiet and walked around him, heading towards his first class of the day silently, ignoring the stares he got from Soonyoung's friends as he walked passed.</p>
<p>The same routine carried on throughout the rest of the day and the day after and the day after that, Soonyoung would approach Jihoon during class, between classes, on their breaks and after school was over, greet him happily and invite him to join him and his friends whether it be after school, during school or over the weekend.</p>
<p>By the time the last bell of the day had rung on Friday, the fourth day of Soonyoung talking to Jihoon, the blonde boy still hadn't given up on inviting Jihoon to join him and his friends after school to a local cafe.</p>
<p>"Come with us! We go to Mansae every Friday after school! My friends all want to talk with you and I want to get to know you better. I want to be friends with you." Although inside Soonyoung was hoping that they would be more than friends, he figured his best bet for that status was to become friends with the smaller boy first.</p>
<p>Jihoon glanced up at Soonyoung as the boy spoke, sighing inwardly as he finished putting his books into his locker, he turned to face the blonde boy as Soonyoung looked at him hopefully, the ends of his hair beginning to turn blue from the silence he received. That's when Jihoon felt another twinge in his chest.</p>
<p>"Mansae, half four." Jihoon turned to walk away, missing as Soonyoung began bouncing on his toes excitedly but hearing the boy loud and clear as he ran off to his friends, telling them loudly how Jihoon had agreed to meet them.</p>
<p>Soonyoung was at the cafe at four with the rest of his group, as soon as he'd told them about Jihoon agreeing to come they'd all got excited, more for Soonyoung who was absolutely ecstatic about Jihoon joining them.</p>
<p>The group noticed as it began to rain heavily and all of them sighed in relief from having just missed the rain as they took a seat at their normal large booth in the back. Soonyoung kept the space next to him empty for Jihoon to sit in once he arrived.</p>
<p>However, when the clock slowly turned to show four forty-five, the group was beginning to question whether Jihoon was going to arrive or not. The group tried their best to keep Soonyoung distracted from the time and to stop the boy's hair from going blue, Soonyoung had almost given up when a small ding made his hair go back to its brilliant blonde.</p>
<p>Jihoon entered the cafe, his hair dripping from the sudden downpour outside and his clothes equally as wet. He pushed the wet locks on his forehead back to keep the water from falling over his eyes and grimaced at how wet he actually was.</p>
<p>The cafe had gone quiet as the boy entered, whispers and giggles echoed around the reasonably large cafe as Jihoon stood in now a puddle of water at his feet. Jihoon spotted Soonyoung and his friends staring at him, some trying to conceal their laughter with their hands and before Soonyoung could even get up to greet the boy, Jihoon had turned and left the cafe.</p>
<p>Soonyoung found himself following the boy within seconds, his friends calling out for him as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the cafe, into the heavy rain as Jihoon began walking down the street.</p>
<p>"Jihoon! Wait!" Soonyoung called out, catching up to the boy easily and grabbing a hold of his hand that hung by his side. Jihoon ignored the voice but turned in shock as his hand was grabbed.</p>
<p>Soonyoung held tightly onto his hand as if he was afraid Jihoon would disappear if he let go, Jihoon looked down at their joint hands, his face remained blank as he focused on Soonyoung's hand grasping his.</p>
<p>"Why did you walk out?" Jihoon came out of his daze at the question and glanced back at the cafe, seeing Soonyoung's friends stood outside watching. He shifted slightly on his feet, looking at the ground before back at Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Soonyoung frowned at the response, looking to where Jihoon had looked, he spotted his friends stood waiting for them and sighed slightly, his hair turning slightly blue at the roots which had Jihoon swallowing thickly.</p>
<p>"You don't like my friends?" He asked as he turned back to face the boy, Jihoon glanced at the group before shaking his head.</p>
<p>"It... It isn't that." He admitted, his voice quiet as he spoke. "I'm not... Good with people..." Soonyoung made a noise of realization, he let go of Jihoon's hand, telling him to wait before running back to his friends.</p>
<p>Jihoon looked down at his now empty hand, his hands almost numb from the cold but whilst holding Soonyoung's hand, his hand had become warm. Jihoon looked up as he heard footsteps, seeing Soonyoung running back over to him. He noticed that the group had disappeared.</p>
<p>"I told them to go in without us, come on let's go." Soonyoung walked back towards the cafe as soon as he'd finished speaking, Jihoon turned and watched him in confusion as he walked.</p>
<p>Soonyoung realized that the boy hadn't followed him and stopped walking, he looked back and saw the boy in the same position as before. Soonyoung chuckled and walked back over, grabbing the boys hand once more.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for trying to make you meet my friends when you were uncomfortable with it, you should have just told me," Soonyoung spoke softly. "Come on, we won't be sitting with them. Just me and you, if that's okay."</p>
<p>Jihoon was slightly shocked at the offer since he'd never seen Soonyoung without his group of friends except for a couple of times when they'd just stood nearby when Soonyoung had spoken to him. Jihoon realized how much Soonyoung must want to talk with him if he sent his friends away.</p>
<p>So Jihoon nodded, allowing Soonyoung to grab his hand and lead him towards the warm cafe. Jihoon sat down at a small booth near the front of the cafe after Soonyoung pointed to it, shivering slightly in his wet clothes which was noticed immediately.</p>
<p>Soonyoung frowned at how the boy visibly shivered and walked over to his friends, Jeonghan had already pulled out the spare shirt he kept in his bag, handing it to Soonyoung without a second thought.</p>
<p>"Make sure he keeps warm or he'll catch a cold," Jeonghan warns, Seungcheol handed Soonyoung some money and smiled when the boy sent him a confused look.</p>
<p>"I know you don't have any money Soonyoung, use this to buy you and him a drink alright?" Soonyoung thanked him quickly, glad he was friends with such caring hyungs (although sometimes they drove him crazy and acted half their age) before rushing back over to Jihoon who was still shaking.</p>
<p>He handed the small boy the shirt, telling him quietly to go change out of the wet shirt he was wearing. Jihoon just nodded, telling the boy what drink he would like after Soonyoung asked him. The grey-haired boy made his way to the bathroom, going into a cubicle to strip off his shirt and put on the dry one he'd been given.</p>
<p>Soonyoung came back to the table with the drinks, smiling when he saw Jihoon sat in the dry shirt but frowned inwardly when he saw the boy still shivering. Jihoon tensed when he felt something cover his shoulders from behind, looking back to see Soonyoung setting his own jacket over the boys trembling shoulders.</p>
<p>Jihoon felt his face heat up slightly, turning to look away before he could be caught. Soonyoung didn't notice the blush as he sat down but someone else did and they noticed how even though the boy's cheeks were red, his hair remained as grey as it was before.</p>
<p>By the time Soonyoung had sat down and gently pushed Jihoon's drink towards him, the red tint on the boy's pale cheeks had disappeared which Jihoon was more than thankful for. Although it threatened to return when Soonyoung sent the boy a small, almost shy, smile which was completely different than his normal wide grin.</p>
<p>They stayed in the cafe for a couple of hours, the pair just discussing anything and everything as Soonyoung's group of friends watched them from afar, all cooing over how cute the pair were together even if Jihoon's hair remained completely grey.</p>
<p>Jihoon felt his phone vibrate and glanced down at it before standing from the table, he noticed the odd look from Soonyoung and sent him a small, almost invisible, smile.</p>
<p>"I have to go... But um... Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He asked, glancing away to will away the weird sensation in his chest. Soonyoung smiled at the words, standing from the table to stand in front of the boy.</p>
<p>"Sure, how about tomorrow? We could meet here and go to the arcade or something." Soonyoung suggested, he helped Jihoon collect his now dry clothes which had been laid on one of the radiators near them by one of the staff members.</p>
<p>"Fine by me." Jihoon headed towards the door, surprised when Soonyoung followed him. "Are you leaving as well? I thought you'd go back to your friends." Jihoon was shocked with himself by how much he was talking now with Soonyoung since before he would barely utter a single word to anyone.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I would rather walk you home and spend more time with you than hang out with them." He shrugged slightly. "Although I shouldn't let them know that, Jeonghan will kill me." The comment made Jihoon giggle slightly having heard about the taller boys friends from him during their conversations earlier.</p>
<p>Jihoon nodded to his words, walking by the boy's side as they left the cafe and headed down the street. Soonyoung commented on little things as they walked, listening intently when Jihoon responded or made a comment of his own to which he would reply to every time.</p>
<p>Before Jihoon had even realized it, he was already outside of his house, the lights were on which made him groan inwardly. He shrugged it off as he turned to face Soonyoung who was looking at the small house in awe.</p>
<p>"This is my house, is your house close?" He asked, Soonyoung looked down at him and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"It's not that far." He said with a smile, he moved slightly and paused before he leaned over and hugging the boy lightly. Jihoon tensed at the hug but before he could even attempt to hug the boy back, Soonyoung had pulled away. "I'll meet you at the cafe tomorrow morning, but uh... Could I maybe have your number? Just in case I'm running late or something."</p>
<p>Soonyoung could tell his hair was going slightly pink at the roots from how he rambled and tried to ignore it as Jihoon watched curiously. He was trying not to make it obvious that he just wanted the boy's number but he knew that it was.</p>
<p>"Sure. Here, put your number in." Jihoon handed his phone over to the boy after unlocking it and selecting the new contact button, Soonyoung grinned widely as he quickly put in his number and named the contact, he took a quick selfie for the photo before handing it back.</p>
<p>Jihoon looked at the contact and narrowed his eyes up at the boy who just grinned before turning and beginning to walk down the street.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Jihoonie!" Soonyoung called out over his shoulder, Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname, looking back down at the new contact in his phone quickly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To &lt;3 Soonyoungie &lt;3</p>
<p>Don't call me Jihoonie -_-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Jihoonie &lt;3</p>
<p>Jihoonieeeee ~~</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jihoon sighed, heading into his house quickly to get out of the cold. Upon entering he realized he was still wearing Soonyoung's jacket and quickly pulled up the chat with Soonyoung. He swallowed thickly at the contact name, changing it quickly before sending the message.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Soonyoung</p>
<p>I still have your jacket, do you want me to bring it tomorrow?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Jihoonie &lt;3</p>
<p>Keep it, it looks cute on you :)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up at the message, but like normal his hair stayed completely grey, at least it looked that way to everyone else. He looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing his brother walk in the entryway.</p>
<p>"Jihoon? You okay?" Seokmin asked, walking over to where Jihoon was still stood near the closed door. Jihoon nodded at his brother's question, walking passed him and towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Seokmin watched the boy in confusion, seeing the flushed cheeks on the boy and the still grey hair making him sigh slightly. Why did his brother do this to himself?</p>
<p>The next day came a lot faster than Soonyoung expected, he was extremely excited to meet up with Jihoon that day but also nervous. He was worried he'd do something stupid and scare the boy off.</p>
<p>Soonyoung sent Jihoon a message about what time they could meet, frowning when he didn't receive a reply but ignored it as he started to walk towards the cafe.</p>
<p>He sat inside at the same table from before, ordered himself and Jihoon the drinks they'd had the previous day and sat patiently as he waited for Jihoon to turn up. It was a while later when the drinks had gone cold that he received a message from the boy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Soonyoung</p>
<p>Sorry, I can't come today, I caught a cold. Maybe some other time?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soonyoung instantly grew concerned at the message from Jihoon, messaging back quickly as he ordered another drink for him and Jihoon, fully prepared to deliver it to the sick boy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Jihoonie &lt;3</p>
<p>Are you okay? Do you have any medicine? Should I get you some?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Soonyoung</p>
<p>It's fine, my brothers out but I'll be okay, I'll just rest.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To Jihoonie &lt;3</p>
<p>I'm coming over.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Within seconds Soonyoung had grabbed the two drinks and ran out of the cafe, he quickly messaged Seungcheol asking him to meet him at the local store. Seungcheol was there within a few minutes on his motorbike, greeting Soonyoung quickly.</p>
<p>"Everything okay? You seem frantic." Seungcheol commented as they headed into the large store, Soonyoung grabbed a basket as they entered.</p>
<p>"Jihoon's sick and I'm going to see him. I don't know what he needs though so that's why I need your help." Soonyoung explained quickly, Seungcheol nodded in understanding and followed the boy around. He picked out the items the boy might need, watching as Soonyoung carefully picked between two different types of medicine.</p>
<p>"You really like him huh?" The sudden comment made Soonyoung nearly drop the medicine, luckily he steadied himself and caught it before it hit the floor. He stood and dumped the medicine in the basket that Seungcheol held.</p>
<p>"Um... What?" He asked in a higher tone than normal, Seungcheol smirked and ruffled the boys now slightly pink hair.</p>
<p>"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean." Seungcheol chuckled, grabbing some migraine tablets just in case for Jihoon. "It's cute, I've never seen your hair different from blonde and yet over the last week I've seen it go to many colours all because of Jihoon."</p>
<p>Soonyoung smiled slightly to himself at the thought of Jihoon, sighing lightly which made Seungcheol laugh as they walked around the store. After paying for the items, which Seungcheol paid for because even though Soonyoung insisted he knew the narrow-eyed boy didn't have a penny spare. Soonyoung parted ways with Seungcheol after thanking him profusely and headed towards Jihoon's house.</p>
<p>Jihoon was laid in bed, coughing away a storm when he heard the doorbell go, he groaned quietly to himself and ignored it, hoping the person would go away. He groaned once more as he realized that whoever was there wouldn't stop until he opened the door.</p>
<p>So, reluctantly he got up, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his head as he did so. He wrapped a blanket loosely around his shoulders and headed downstairs to the front door, checking his hair before opening the door, ready to yell at whoever had disturbed him.</p>
<p>He held his tongue however when he saw the figure behind the door, he looked up shocked as he saw Soonyoung stood outside his door holding two rather heavy-looking bags.</p>
<p>"Can you either let me in or help me?" Soonyoung asked after Jihoon just stared at him, Jihoon nodded and moved to the side so that Soonyoung could step in with the bags.</p>
<p>Jihoon watched curiously as Soonyoung set the bags down on the ground beside the door, he watched Soonyoung empty the bags onto the coffee table in the living room, shocked to see the amount of cold medicine, painkillers, sports drinks, cold patches and snacks in the bag.</p>
<p>As soon as he had finished taking the items from the bag, Soonyoung walked over to Jihoon and placed a hand on his forehead, Jihoon was too dazed in his state to even realize what the boy was doing until he'd pulled away.</p>
<p>"Your temperature is high, go sit down and I'll put a cold patch on your head," Soonyoung said quickly, leading the grey-haired boy to the sofa in the living room before setting a cold patch on the boy's forehead to help bring down the fever.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Soonyoung," Jihoon spoke, standing from the sofa only to go dizzy, Soonyoung gasped and caught the boy easily when he fell forward. Soonyoung gently laid the boy on the sofa, seeing him begin to pant as pain covered his body.</p>
<p>"Jihoon... You have to rest." His voice was quiet compared to usual, his hair a darker shade of blonde as he was worried about the boy laid before him. Jihoon noticed the darker hair and frowned slightly, his hand went up and brushed the boy's hair away from his face.</p>
<p>"It's not as bright as normal," Jihoon murmured, groaning as Soonyoung lifted his head so he could drink some of that repulsive medicine. Soonyoung smiled at the words, using his finger to gently rub the boy's soft cheek in a comforting manner.</p>
<p>"I'm worried about you, that's why," Soonyoung replied softly, Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up at the words and quickly covered his face, Soonyoung noticed the response and looked at his hair. If he was embarrassed then why was his hair still grey?</p>
<p>Soonyoung gently touched the boy's hair, it felt strange, it felt... Fake? Jihoon felt the hand and flinched away, pushing Soonyoung's hand away quickly. He tried to get up from the couch, shoving the boy away as Soonyoung managed to grab ahold of his hand.</p>
<p>He didn't know how, but somehow he had tripped and lost his balance, he fell back as Soonyoung followed, still holding onto his hand tightly. Jihoon winced as his back and head made contact with the hard floor, Soonyoung immediately went to check if the boy was okay but stopped.</p>
<p>His eyes immediately fell on the boy's hair, confusion running through him when he saw that the boy's hair was... slanted? Soonyoung placed his hand on the hair, curiosity growing even more as Jihoon quickly went to grab his hand. Just as Soonyoung gripped the boys grey hair, Jihoon pulled away and suddenly, Jihoon's hair was no longer grey.</p>
<p>Soonyoung looked in shock as he pulled the grey wig off the boys head and revealed bright pink hair underneath that Jihoon immediately tried to cover up with a blanket that hung over the sofa. The maroon blanket fell over his body and Jihoon felt tears brimming his eyes.</p>
<p>"D-Don't look!" Soonyoung dropped the wig on the floor, grabbing the blanket before removing it from the boy. He looked at the bright pink strands, with tinges of blue at the end, running his hand through them gently to which Jihoon remained tense throughout.</p>
<p>"Why?" Was the first thing Soonyoung said minutes later, Jihoon blushed and rubbed his cheeks gently as the blush began to spread.</p>
<p>"I-I hated people knowing how I felt... My hair went bright pink in front of a girl once and she laughed at me. I got scared and started using a wig." Jihoon admitted as he tried to grab the wig. Soonyoung easily grabbed ahold of the boy's hands and kept a tight grip on them, Jihoon looked up at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed as Soonyoung stared down at him.</p>
<p>The pink-haired boy looked away quickly when they made eye contact, his cheeks matching his hair as Soonyoung just stared down at him, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Jihoon could feel tears clouding his eyes at the silence, embarrassed and terrified as he laid beneath Soonyoung.</p>
<p>"I'm not laughing." Jihoon looked up quickly as the words left the taller boys mouth, his eyes immediately going to the boys now pink and yellow hair. Soonyoung sent the boy a small smile, unusual compared to his normal wide grin and excited gestures to which Jihoon couldn't help but reciprocate.</p>
<p>The two boys stared at each other for a few moments, hair both bright pink as the newly formed love in their chests bloomed even more. Soonyoung took a chance, leaning down to gently connect their lips in a sweet, innocent kiss. Jihoon made a soft noise of surprise but soon closed his eyes to press his lips firmer against the others.</p>
<p>Soonyoung pulled away after a few seconds and couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face, he laughed fondly and began peppering kisses over the smaller boys face. Jihoon felt his face heat up, even more, trying to push Soonyoung away from his face.</p>
<p>"I really like you Jihoon, which I'm sure you can already tell." He chuckled, running a hand through his pink hair as Jihoon smiled fondly at the boy which made Soonyoung's hair go an even brighter pink as well as his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I like you too... But I... I'm not good with showing my emotions and... I don't like people seeing my hair." He sighed sadly, the tips of his hair turning blue as he thought back to all the people in his past that used to tease him constantly for how he felt.</p>
<p>Soonyoung listened silently, glancing at the wig before helping the boy sit up. He carefully picked up the wig, placing it over the boys pink hair and positioning it so that it sat perfectly on his head. He smoothed down the hair, placing a quick kiss on the grey hair before smiling at Jihoon.</p>
<p>"Then how about... Only I get to see your hair." He winked, laughing as the blushing boy smacked his arm lightly before joining in on the giggles. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer so that the boy was almost in his lap and gently kissed him once again making Jihoon grip his shirt tightly.</p>
<p>On Monday morning, Jihoon was feeling a lot better, he headed into school, as usual, hearing the whispers and feeling the stares as he walked down the corridor to his locker. Normally, Jihoon would grab the books from his locker and head to his first class, then spend the entire day alone. Today was different.</p>
<p>Jihoon headed to his locker as normal, but instead of been met with the solid green lockers, he was met with a much better sight. Soonyoung was stood leaning against the metal, looking down at his phone with a small smile before looking up when he heard footsteps approaching. His hair turned a mixture of pink and yellow upon seeing Jihoon and the boy greeted the smaller excitedly.</p>
<p>Soonyoung looked at the grey hair, but he knew underneath the hair would match his, so he smiled and laced his arms around the smaller boy, kissing his forehead lightly before walking him to class. To everyone else, Jihoon made seem completely emotionless, but to Soonyoung, he had so many amazing emotions that only he got to enjoy.</p>
<p>And he liked it that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>